


Don't look at me

by sweetmahira



Category: Unbroken (2014)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Can Watanabe just chill for once please, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imprisonment, M/M, Slow Burn, Watanabe has feelings too ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmahira/pseuds/sweetmahira
Summary: After Louie had put his whole remaining power to oppose sergeant Watanabe, he finds himself beaten up and completely broken in the dirt. But he doesn't know that he broke the other man as much as he broke him - To a point where there's no turning back.
Relationships: Mutsuhiro "The Bird" Watanabe/Louis Zamperini
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Don't look at me

The sun was already setting and everyone was gone. Probably asleep in their barracks by now. Except for Louie. His unmoving starved body still layed in the mud, on the exact same spot were the guards left him. Were The Bird had beaten him senseless. He seriously thought he would kill him for this. Just wouldn't stop beating him until any life in him was gone forever. And somehow he had wished for that. But it only felt like dying. He wasn't dead. Not yet. He could still feel the firing pain inside his whole body. Pain and Pain and Pain and nothing else. He couldn't move, not even a finger. He wondered what the guards would do to him, if he couldn't stand up the next morning. If he couldn't work anymore he was useless to them. But would they make themselves all the effort to shoot him or would they just leave him here in the dirt until the flies finally came? He didn't want to know. He just wanted the pain to be over. 

Suddenly Louie heard footsteps in the mud. Louder and louder. And then nothing. But then he felt a grip on his body. Someone lifted him upwards. It wasn't in a kind not even in a careful manner. But these arms were strong. Very strong. And with that he got lifted upwards. His hands fell to the sides. No power was left in him. Not even a gleam. Even if he intended to, he just couldn't defend himself anymore. Slowly Louie opened his eyes. 

And he stared up a very familiar face. It was Watanabe. 

As Louies gaze wandered up to his face, the other man looked down to his eyes - With his well known ice-cold expression. 

"Don't look at me", he said and his grip on Louie got even tighter, "Don't look at me"

But there was more this time. Louie could see some kind of vulnerability in his gaze. He looked deeply hurt. And then Louie looked away. He didn't want to know what The Bird would do if he dared to resist his orders again. 

The sergeant carried him all the way up the stairs and through some kind of narrow corridor. It was dark but there came light and various laugher out of a half closed door they passed. Louie felt himself beginning to shiver. Out of fear. Watanabe remained silent as he carried him, until he suddenly stopped in the end of the corridor infront of another door. As he opened it, dusky light from a lantern fell onto them. 

Louie discovered a bed shortly before he got tossed on it. 

Watanabe crouched to his level and simply stared at him. Unmovingly. 

"You are dirty", he said then, deeply disgusted, and drawed a knife out of his belt case. 

Louies breathing got faster and faster as he brought the knife to his neck. He wanted to move but his deeply injuried body just wouldn't answer his pleading. But instead of his skin, the sergeant began to rip his clothes apart. More and more angrily he tossed the muddy pieces away. He didn't even stop by his pants. And so Louie found himself lying stark naked on the bed. Then Watanabe stood up and went to a sink next to the bed. Louie couldn't achieve to move his head but he heard water pouring and some rummaging in a locker. 

After a short moment he came back. With a bucket filled with water and a sponge. Louie stared at it, totally busted by the situation. He really wanted to-? His gaze shot up to the other man. He was about to roll up the sleeves of his uniform, but stopped as he noticed that. His gaze was filled with anger again as he began to tower over him. 

"Don't look at me", he said silently and pressed the wet sponge into Louies face, so his eyes were shut again. 

And this time Louies eyes remained shut. He heard the other man crouching next to the bed again. Breathing in silence. 

Louie couldn't help but wince as the sponge touched his exposed skin right under his shoulder. The water was cool, almost freezing, but it didn't feel bad at all. It cooled his body, that was still burning in agony. As the sergeant began to clean him, there was something Louie didn't see coming. It was already the action itself that was completly unexpecting and strange. But also he had never expected the other mans touch to be so ... gentle. As soon his eyes were closed all of Watanabes actions lost their anger and fury. Louie didn't know why, but for know he felt himself calming down a bit. He was safe for the moment. 

He felt the other man pause for a moment each time the sponge got to a point on his body where it hurt the most. Only to move on even more carefully than before. Maybe he saw him twitching in pain at the touch. So he moved on and began to clean every inch of his skin. Every single inch. He didn't even bother to spare his manhood parts. Louie felt heat simming up his head and his ears. His existence had now reached a whole new low point. Even after all this time in this POW camp he never got exposed like this. Hell, this guy just crept the fuck out of him. 

The Japanese just moved on like nothing had happened. But Louie thought he had heard a light chuckle from the other man. After he was done he began to treat his wounds. Bandaged the several cuts on his body and put some paste on his bumps, that smelled like forest trees. 

Shortly after that he felt something smooth falling onto his body. A blanket he assumed. Then a hand cupping the side of his face.

"I finally accomplished it, didn't I?", The Bird said.

"What?", Louies voice sounded cracking and hoarse.

"I finally broke you"

"Yeah, I guess"

Heavy silence. Louie felt the sudden urge to cry. And he did, because there was no power, no resistance left into him. He didn't care anymore. His mournful sobbing soon filled the whole room. The hand left his face. 

"I'm sorry"

Louie suddenly stopped. Didn't even breathe for a moment. He was so busted that his eyes shot open, not believing what he just heard. As soon as he did that the other man turned away from the bed. Stepping even faster out of the room and slamming the door behind him. 

But Louie was dead shure that he saw Watanabe crying. Even if he saw his face only for a short moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if ya wanna have some more of these two:) I mean, hey, this whole relationship screams to be shipped, am I right?


End file.
